


The 7:10 train

by bubblelaureno



Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: A chance encounter on a train causes a surprise friendship.Femslash February 2021 and for the prompt: the 7:10 train
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The 7:10 train

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at bubblelaureno and on Reddit at narcissasdaffodil for more content, or if you just want to contact me x

Getting up this early isn’t Alecto’s favourite thing to do. She struggles to stay awake on the 7:10 London train, and curses deciding to book an early flight. The train is becoming packed with commuters, and she leaves her bag on the seat beside her. She hopes she doesn’t have someone sitting next to her, she wants to dream for the next two hours without having to do small talk with a stranger. She looks out the window at the calm city, it’s still far too early for any reasonable people to be awake. She hears someone clear their throat, and looks over to see a shorter dark blonde person. 

“Sorry, but I can’t find any spare seats, and the train is packed. Would you mind me sitting here? I’m not normally the type to bother people in the mornings, or sit by people if I can avoid it. I’m rambling, sorry,” she fiddles with her hair nervously.

Alecto moves her rucksack and puts it on her lap.

“Go ahead! It was bound to happen at some point, I mean I grabbed a 4 seater with a table! Same for me, I like to have some time to myself. I’m used to early mornings, but having to get up at 5am isn’t my favourite pastime,” she looks up through her fringe at the other girl, who appears slightly nervous. She keeps shifting from foot to foot and dodges eye contact with Alecto as she sits down and places her own bag on her lap. She starts to rifle through it, her hands shake slightly, and retrieves a book which she sets down on the train table. She pushes her glasses up her nose and goes to grab the book, before looking to Alecto.

“Oh, you’re fine with not having conversation, right? I thought I’d check, some people see this as rude,”

“You can read if you like. I have no issue with it. I’m Alecto by the way,” she smiles over to the other girl.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Marisol. Thank you, I thought I’d ask first,” Marisol nods and opens the book, her hands still shake slightly.

As the train starts to move, Alecto feels her eyes drift closed, unable to keep herself from having a nap. She dreams of the pretty stranger beside her, and wishes her flight could be pushed back. She slightly regrets agreeing to fly to see Sophie, she hates planes with a passion, and maybe going to visit her ex girlfriend after only 2 months was hardly the best idea, she wasn’t known for her common sense despite studying medicine. 

The journey speeds up and she disappears further into a deep sleep, only broken by a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. She opens her eyes, her vision blurry and glasses squished into her face. 

“We’ll get to Paddington in 10 minutes, I thought I’d wake you to warn you. You must have been really tired,” Marisol laughs slightly and Alecto finds herself drawn to her dark eyes.

“Thank you, much appreciated,” Alecto sits up, adjusts her hair in the window and tries to make herself look somewhat presentable.  _ Somehow, telling Marisol you were dreaming of her wasn’t likely going to be the best idea you ever had for sure. Why you have feelings for someone you don’t even know, that’s strange. _

“You look really pretty by the way, I was slightly intimidated when I first saw you, so I had to shut myself off.”

“Really?” Alecto turns in her seat and watches Marisol in surprise. “I’m not that special. And I’ve never had that happen before. If anything, that would apply far more to you. I love your hair colour, the contrast between dark and light is so pretty.”

Marisol blushes at the compliment and hides behind her hair. “Thank you. I guess I’m the same regarding compliments, I struggle to take them. Part of me regrets not talking to you more, and getting stuck in a book so quickly.”

“Really? We can always keep contact if you have social media or something. My personal Instagram is a photography one, so I don’t mind giving you that. Hopefully that’s not too weird, or anything,” Alecto retrieves her phone and clicks onto her Instagram. 

Marisol nods, and sends her a follow request. “Sure. It’s not weird, I just feel a bit...regretful that I wasted this time.”

They fall into a warm silence, only broken by the train announcements as they arrive in London. Even though it becomes a goodbye as they get off the train and go their separate ways, Alecto feels something inside her, the stirring of something new. She hopes that this isn’t the end of something. 


End file.
